Groggy, Sloshed and Poofy
by Firewhisky-Black
Summary: Harry Potter, after a long, hard game of Quidditch discovers that he has become somewhat long and hard for an unexpected individual. Will it turn into something more then a one night stand. One Shot Slash. HP/LJ
1. Groggy, Sloshed, and Poofy

It was a night of slosh heavy partying in Gryffindor Tower after a mighty defeat of Slytherin House and victory of the Quidditch Cup, the whole house was over-joyed and loud about it.

For Harry Potter though, even though it was glorious, after flying for so long and drinking only a couple shots of very strong Firewhiskey he had to go to bed so as to not do anything stupid... It had happened before. He was drifting dizzily in and out as he lay in bed, the noise was hard to get out of his weary ringing ears. He was warm and drained of all energy. Almost asleep, there it was, the dark he craved sleep at last- What the-?! He thought. Something was in the covers with him. He tried to jerk away from it, but to his horror and odd pleasure it was slowly unbuttoning his pants. He was intrigued and looked down. Things were blurry as he had set his glasses aside for sleep, but he could clearly see a mess of fuzz locks, no not just locks, dread locks. "Lee!?" He questioned in shock, he scrambled for his glasses to gaze more clearly at the apparently pissed off his gourd figure.

Lee was clearly sloshed and his eyes were rolling in his head, but his speech was oddly sober, "Sorry 'arry, I have ta... All those rumors and Oliver talkin' about how sexy you were... I couldn't take it... I had to see, I have ta taste you." And without another word, he pulled Harry's half-stalk out of his pants and began to lick up the shaft with ernest.

Harry moaned and physically had to cover his mouth for a moment, letting his head fall back as pleasurable shock waves began rocketing through him with such simple touches. It had been a long time for him and Lee was talented.

"Fine." He groaned as he succumbed to his heavy fuzzy brain when Lee took the head of his member into his mouth, "Ahh... Mmm..." He moaned, "Just this once th-though..." He insisted, Lee chuckled,

"Yeah... That's what they all say." He smirked and swallowed Harry whole and down into his throat. Harry's moans of pleasure echoed off the walls of the dorm, and as if Lee had planned this for some time, the sounds of Harry's orgasm was swallowed by the celebrations, which Harry's heart mirrored for Lee.

Hell, why wouldn't he be? He had never really thought about it, but maybe he was gay, and if so, he would be having many more nights with his dark haired Quidditch fanatic Gryffindor friend. After all they seemed to have similar interests. Each other.


	2. Wands, Notes, and Needs

It wasn't love, Harry thought as he walked along the corrider to class with Ron, Hermione trailing behind Fred, George and Lee Jordan. Who, was the object of Harry's thoughts for the moment. He and Lee hadn't talked about "that" night since it had happened, which was terribly frustrating because Harry couldn't think of anything else. He had had blow jobs before, but Lee Jordan, that devil had the most moist and talented mouth he had ever had around his member.

Sure there had certainly been a good amount of Fire Whiskey since the last time he had been with someone, but there certainly couldn't be anyone to compare.

They all took their seats in class, and all through the lesson Harry couldn't hear anything, he was just staring at the back of Lee's head. He watched Fred lean in and saw Lee smile mischieviously. That smile. Those lips. Only there to conceal that delicious pink tongue.

They all were told to practice wand movements and Harry again could do nothing but watch Lee's long dark fingers thrust, thrust, swish, flick, thrust, swirl, flick. The young boy stopped to watch Fred doing his practice and carressed his wand with a single soft finger.

The boy might've liked Quidditch, but he didn't play much so his hands were soft and silky, warm, clean... Oh what Harry wouldn't give to have that hand around his member pumping him dry after he's unloaded past those perfect lips.

He closed his eyes imagining Lee with a mouthful, and a good few ropes of hot cum laying beautifully across his nose. Maybe a little trickling past and down his chin as he tried to swallow the thick convection. Harry let out a small almost inaudible moan of need, opening his eyes in worry that someone might've heard him. He was correct in this assumtion, for a wide grin spread from ear to ear across Lee's face, the dread-locked boy glancing back a little to give Harry a small smirk. Harry glared back, though his frown was weak and showed every single sign of need that Harry's body craved and Lee _obvious catching onto this_ slipped Harry a small note. Harry opened it desperate for any sort of relief that could satisfy, but instead all that happened as he read is that his member became nearly stiff as a broom stick. The note had been charmed to whisper the words in his ear, and Lee's voice came soft and dripping with lust,

"Oh Harry I can feel your need hot in your presents, it makes me so hard to know that it only took one night for you to want nothing but me. And what right do I have to deny you. Meet me in the empty classroom by the library and I'll give you anything and everything you dream of." Harry looked at Lee, who locked eyes with him and licked his lips seductively. Harry shivered and bit his lip. Lee smirked then went back to work.

Harry was uncomfortabley tented through the rest of class and when the bell rang ran to the empty classroom.


End file.
